


Nós somos Groot

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [9]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardiões da Galáxia (filmes)
Genre: F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Gamora tem andado estranha. E após vê-la conversando sozinha com Mantis e com Nova Prime, Peter está ansioso para saber qual é o problema.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736698
Kudos: 1





	Nós somos Groot

**Author's Note:**

> Notas que publiquei originalmente na época que postei a história no Nyah Fanfiction:
> 
> Sobre a imagem da capa, vocês devem ter percebido que é uma foto desenhada com aquele efeito do facebook (porque eu sou péssima desenhando pessoas de verdade). Coloquei uma foto de Zoe e Chris com o efeito e quando pintei (à mão com lápis de cor) modifiquei pra ficar Gamora e Peter.
> 
> Sobre a one shot, me sinto feliz em dizer que essa one é a 100ª história que estou publicando no Nyah, e me sinto radiante por conseguir chegar a 100 antes do ano acabar oficialmente. xD Ano que vem continua! =D Vou concluir a fic de Isa TKM/TK+ (sei que quem lê pensa que abandonei de vez, mas vou terminar, é muita coisa pra pouco eu), a Go Rogue continua... Sempre que surgirem novas ideias estarão lá, essa é uma coleção de várias ones. Se você shipa Jyn e Cassian principalmente, e também ficou revoltado pela falta do final que o filme poderia ter tido dos dois vivos em outro planeta, mas decidiram não colocar, não deixe de conferir a Go Rogue! =D E se tudo der certo, em 2018 postarei uma fic longa focada em Batman e Mulher Gato, que se passará após o jogo Batman Arkham Knight. Desejo a todos um Feliz Ano Novo, e que venha muita felicidade e muitas belas histórias pra inspirar a criação de mais fanfics. ♥ Agradeço a todos que acompanham e apoiam minhas histórias. Que a Força esteja com vocês! ♥
> 
> Guardiões da Galáxia e seus personagens não me pertencem, deixo os créditos à Marvel.
> 
> *Essa one-shot também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Peter deixou a esposa puxá-lo na direção dos jardins da sede da Tropa Nova, respeitando o silêncio que ela insistira em manter após os outros guardiões terem ficado dentro da sede conversando com Dey. Ela parou quando chegaram em um ponto distante e solitário do belo jardim que rodeava o lugar. Sentaram-se em um banco debaixo de uma árvore.

\- Agora você podia me dizer porque anda estranha ultimamente, isso inclui ceder rápido aos meus pedidos pra dançar. Se tem algo te incomodando, você sabe que pode me dizer – Peter falou a encarando – E apesar de eu amar dançar com você, não quero que dance sem realmente querer isso.

Gamora inspirou profundamente.

\- Não é isso. Eu quis dançar com você.

\- Então, o que...? O que você e Mantis estavam conversando sozinhas quando chegamos hoje cedo?

Gamora desviou o olhar, havia apreensão em seu rosto.

\- Ei, querida... Lembra de quando ficamos presos naquela caverna? Que Rock tentou nos libertar e só nos enterrou ainda mais? Lembra do que eu disse pra você?

\- Eu nunca esqueceria – respondeu, claramente feliz com a lembrança.

\- Você parecia bem quando viemos pra cá, depois pareceu transtornada, embora só eu tenha notado, e aliviada de novo depois de falar com Nova Prime. Agora você está nervosa. Não é de você temer algo sem dizer nada. Do que você tem medo, Mora?

\- De muitas coisas... Mas não é por mim.

Peter ficou em silêncio, esperando que ela continuasse.

\- Eu não sei como reagir a isso... Thanos tirou tudo de mim que podia ser definido como vida normal.

\- Podemos aprender juntos. Acho que também perdi muito quando saí da Terra.

\- Eu estou grávida, Peter – ela jogou a frase de repente quando não aguentou mais, num sussurro, deixando o Senhor das Estrelas em choque.

Ela o olhou um segundo depois, vendo os olhos claros arregalados a encarando, e o coração da zehoberi começou a oscilar entre tantas emoções boas e ruins que Gamora não saberia defini-las se perguntassem. Peter abriu a boca, mas a fechou de novo, sua expressão aos poucos voltando ao normal. Ele desviou o olhar por um instante, tentando absorver aquelas palavras. Gamora apertou suas mãos entrelaçadas sem mesmo perceber, e o terráqueo voltou a olhá-la, fazendo-a olhá-lo também, e os olhos castanhos pareciam nitidamente angustiados.

\- Não me pergunte se é sério ou seu filho vai ficar órfão de pai antes mesmo de nascer – ela murmurou em seu costumeiro tom assassino.

\- Eu só... Não sei como reagir a isso também.

Após mais um segundo de susto, a expressão de Peter se transformou em um enorme sorriso, e a mais bela e pura emoção tomou seus olhos, fazendo-o parecer tão jovem, tão mais bonito do que Gamora já achava que ele era, e por um instante pensou que o terráqueo fosse chorar.

\- Um bebê... – ele falou baixinho a envolvendo num abraço, ainda sorrindo – Nosso...

\- Peter...

Não continuou. A guerreira foi interrompida ao sentir os lábios de Peter nos seus. Fechou os olhos e se permitiu esquecer o que estava pensando enquanto aquele momento durasse. O beijo se aprofundou, durando tanto quanto puderam ficar sem ar. Os dedos de Peter se entrelaçando em seu cabelo só contribuíam para deixá-la sem fôlego. Ao se afastarem, o líder dos Guardiões beijou seu rosto demoradamente enquanto a mantinha em seu abraço.

\- Discutimos nossas vidas arriscadas e como vamos conciliar isso mais tarde. O restante de nossa família tem que participar disso. Mas não sem você me deixar saber que você está bem – pediu a encarando outra vez.

Gamora sorriu e acariciou seu rosto com o polegar. Um sorriso tão radiante que talvez nem Peter tivesse visto até então.

\- Ótimo! – Falou a beijando de novo brevemente.

Dessa vez era Peter que a puxava pelos jardins de volta ao interior da sede. Encontraram Mantis os esperando na porta, sua expressão misturava expectativa e preocupação. Ela olhou de um para o outro, e abriu um sorriso. Com a convivência, a alienígena estava se tornando realmente boa em ler emoções sem precisar necessariamente tocar as pessoas.

\- Você já contou pra ele? – Mantis perguntou baixinho.

Uma ainda sorridente Gamora respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. Antes que uma das duas discutisse sobre contar aos outros, Peter tomou uma iniciativa bem... Peter. Ergueu a mão que não segurava a mão de Gamora para chamar a atenção do grupo que conversava no centro do grande salão.

\- DEY!! – Peter chamou, exibindo o maior sorriso do mundo.

Dey, Drax, Rock, Groot, agora um jovem adulto, Nova Prime, e os demais presentes, todos o olharam.

\- Eu vou ser pai!! – Peter anunciou.

\- O que?! – Dey perguntou de olhos arregalados, absorvendo o impacto da notícia repentina – Parabéns, Peter! – Respondeu finalmente, caminhando até o amigo para lhe dar um abraço.

\- Nós todos ficamos muito felizes e honrados por sermos os primeiros a saber – Nova Prime falou para Gamora, segurando as mãos da zehoberi nas suas e lhe oferecendo um grande sorriso, ao qual Gamora retribuiu.

Após serem parabenizados e conversarem um tempo com outros membros da Tropa Nova, os Guardiões finalmente se juntaram para falar entre eles.

\- Você vai contar sua história em todos os solstícios pra ele?! – Drax perguntou incrivelmente empolgado, recebendo o olhar mais indignado possível de Peter e Gamora.

\- NÃO! – Responderam ao mesmo tempo.

\- Me preocupo mais em como cuidar bem dele do que contar coisas que ele nem precisa nem deve saber – Peter falou.

\- Você vai, amigo. Podem ser pais de primeira viagem, mas me lembro bem da vida com minha Kamaria e minha Hovet. E ficarei honrado em lhes transmitir o que for necessário.

\- Obrigada, Drax – Gamora sorriu.

\- Gente... – Peter começou – Bebês humanos ficam vulneráveis por mais tempo. Quando ele nascer vamos precisar dar ainda mais atenção já que ele não vai poder se defender como Groot desde pequeno. Mas vamos encontrar um jeito de conciliar bem as coisas.

\- Lutas não são meu forte. Eu posso ficar de olho nele e ainda ajudar um pouco na batalha se formos atacados – Mantis ofereceu – Posso fazê-lo dormir ou se acalmar se começar a correr por aí e isso o colocar em risco.

\- Obrigado, Mantis – Peter sorriu gentilmente.

\- Se o moleque for como Groot, vai ser mais fácil todos nós morrermos do que ele, mesmo se correr pelo meio da batalha.

\- Eu sou Groot.

\- Eu sei que ele não vai ter poderes como você, mas se tiver a mesma sorte teremos menos problemas – Rock respondeu – De qualquer jeito, estamos com vocês.

Peter envolveu a esposa pela cintura, puxando-a para seu ombro, e os dois trocaram um olhar.

\- Temos a família mais protetora e amorosa da galáxia. Nosso bebê estará bem – ele falou.

\- Eu sei que sim, Senhor das Estrelas.

\- Nós somos Groot.

Todos os Guardiões olharam para a jovem árvore adulta, e foi inevitável sorrirem juntos com a sensação maravilhosa de ouvir Groot falar aquilo num momento de paz e felicidade.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho outras 35 one-shots e fanfics de Guardiões da Galáxia, que em ordem são:
> 
> 1 - Dance Comigo  
> 2 - Meu Senhor das Estrelas  
> 3 - Somos família  
> 4 - Father and son  
> 5 - Papai  
> 6 - Star-Sick  
> 7 - O amor é seguro  
> 8 - What a wonderful world  
> 9 - Nós somos Groot  
> 10 - My love is alive  
> 11 - Eu deveria ter dito isso a você  
> 12 - I want you back  
> 13 - Ain't no mountain high enough  
> 14 - Como Kevin bacon  
> 15 - Você cuidando de mim  
> 16 - Você aquece meu coração  
> 17 - A baby in the battle  
> 18 - Você é especial  
> 19 - Um presente do universo  
> 20 - My life, my love, my lady  
> 21 - Minha vida pertence a você  
> 22 - Eu confio em você  
> 23 - Vida  
> 24 - Eu te amo mais do que tudo  
> 25 - Eu sempre vou voltar pra você  
> 26 – Although we are miles apart  
> 27 – When you hold me in your arms  
> 28 – Fooled around and fell in love  
> 29 – Estrelas cadentes  
> 30 – Tudo que eu amo em mim  
> 31 – I’m in love with you  
> 32 – Você está segura aqui  
> 33 – 5 sentimentos  
> 34 – Sempre aqui  
> 35 – 5 sentimentos – Parte 2  
> 36 – É só uma coisa implícita


End file.
